


Suledin

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "Solas! Var lath vir suledin!" She all but screams the words at him in her desperation, left hand out in front of her and green lightning sparking up her arm. Her other hand reaches for him and he wants only to take it, to pull her into his arms, but his goals cannot permit it. He has plans, a mission, a duty that cannot be forsaken. He wants her, but...Just a little AU in which Solas cannot go through with his plans and returns to Lavellan pretty much right away.





	Suledin

"Solas! Var lath vir suledin!" She all but screams the words at him in her desperation, left hand out in front of her and green lightning sparking up her arm. Her other hand reaches for him and he wants only to take it, to pull her into his arms, but his goals cannot permit it. He has plans, a mission, a duty that cannot be forsaken. He wants her, but...

"I wish it could," he tells her, broken and wanting, but he cannot. What hope remained in her eyes bleeds away, then turns to agony as the Anchor sparks again and she screams in pain. "My love... " He goes to her, one last time, crouches in front of her kneeling form. Her lips are soft, the kiss softer, and he wants to press closer but he dare not. The hand she reached for him he take in his, his other he uses to brush back her hair and cradle her face in the gentlest touch. But his gauntlet keeps the warmth of her skin from his palm and he wants to rip it off, strip away the armor that kept him from her and fall into the warmth of her, just her, to remain for eternity.

But it cannot be. The magic is cast that will take her arm and the mark that is killing her, she will survive. He forces himself away though the warmth of her lips remains on his. He must go, he must continue on his path and she must continue on hers. "I will never forget you," he vows, the words heavy on his tongue and in his heart. He sees the desperate agony in her eyes, the tears that gather and begin to fall, but he turns away.

His feet are stones and he walks so slowly, each step a fresh agony. He wants to stay, he wants to go to her and soothe her pain and feel the warmth of her. He wants what she promised, a better way, but he knows that there is none. He steps through the mirror and makes the mistake of looking back before he allows the doorway to close. She is still on her knees, his beautiful Inquisitor, but she is reaching for him, crawling on the ground to reach him through the pain as her arm begins to melt. He takes a sharp breath and lets the magic fall silent, door closed between them.

His own tears fall, agony thrumming through him, and that final image is burned into his eyes. It won't go away, her desperate determination to reach him, how far she would go for what she believes in. Are they truly so different? Had she not sacrificed all that she had, all that she loved for the good of the people? She is the same, they are the same.

But he has a purpose, a plan, a path set before him too long ago to change course now. He has a goal and she is not part of it. She will die for what he has done and what he has yet to do, but she never should have existed. But she does exist, inches away beyond the mirror he still had a hand resting against. His head falls forward and he presses his face against the cool glass that hums with latent energy. His eyes are closed as tears still fall and her image burns his eyes.

He cannot bear to think of her cold and dead, one arm melted away, eyes glassy and unfocused, but it will come to pass. It must, he knows this, it is part of his plan. But the agony that spears through his chest is more than he can bear.

She is the same as him, she will fight for what she believes in. She will fight for him and she will do everything in her power to change his path. He knows her, he knows that she will give her life to save her world, as he would give his for his own. At the end of it all, will it be worth it if they lay side by side on a field of corpses and die together? It is the only end he can see to the paths they have chosen.

No, no it will never be worth it. She is real, and beautiful, and _vhenan._ He loves her still, he will always love her, and that is the only truth that matters anymore. Before he has even decided to, the mirror is open and he is falling through. She fell to the ground in the minutes since his departure, curled around her melting limb, and he rips away his gauntlets to carefully pull her into his arms, his tears still cascading down his face.

"Vhenan, ma lath, I am here," he whispers as she peers up at him through the pain. He casts a new spell to dull the agony and she sighs as it fades a little.

"Solas," she murmurs, remaining hand reaching up to touch his face. He leans into it gratefully, clutching her hand to him so she won't let go. "Are you back?" she asks, and he understands what she means.

"I am here, my love," he tells her raggedly, giving her a smile. "I will never leave you again. We will find a better way together." Her tears fall fresh and she closes her eyes in relief. He gathers her close and she curls into his embrace.

"Vhenan," she breathes, and it feels more real than these two years without her.

 


End file.
